


Black Lace and Pearls

by Oriole T (inamac)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Filk, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-04-03
Updated: 1986-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Oriole%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Kirk and Spock really do on those overnight conference sessions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Decameron ("The thinking man's Lindisfarne" – NME) were one of the bands I followed in 1974, and consequently I am one of the few people on earth who has a copy of their 1974 single 'Breakdown of the Song'. The B side of that (Twinset and Pearls) provided the inspiration, and basic tune for this filk (which I regrettably tend to sing in odd moments in public places – which is NOT a good idea for an R rated lyric.) It's K/S – I suppose I could adapt it*, but really – back in 74 there _was_ only K/S.

Black lace and pearls, black lace and pearls,  
I can see Spock in black lace and pearls,  
I can't overlook him,  
I have to unhook him,  
To take off the black lace but keep on the pearls.

 **Chorus**   
_Let's go away in a starship together,  
Wave the folks back at Starfleet goodbye  
You bring the chains and I'll wear the black leather  
No-one could be more perverted than I._

Black lace and pearls, black lace and pearls,  
Once in the rec room I tried it with girls,  
But they don't excite me  
The way you ignite me,  
To get it together in black lace and pearls.

 **Chorus**

Black lace and pearls, black lace and pearls,  
A pretty blond wig with ringlets and curls,  
You know my perversion  
I have no aversion  
To high-heels and fishnets  
With the black lace and pearls.

 **Chorus**

Above all else we must not be seen  
In places where Klingons and Romulans meet  
You know my intentions  
At Starfleet conventions  
The captain's flight bag holds the black lace and pearls.

Black lace and pearls, black lace and pearls,  
I can see Spock in black lace and pearls,  
I can't overlook him,  
I have to unhook him,  
To take off the black lace, yes take off the black lace -   
Oh take off the black lace – and rip off the pearls.

**Author's Note:**

> *As of 2009 there is a Harry Potter version...


End file.
